Yang Kutunggu
by Aray Pangestu
Summary: Tidak kusangka kamu yang kucinta, dan tidak kusangka ternyata kamu yang kutunggu.
Terinspirasi dari lagu yang sedang (mungkin cuma) hits disekitar saya yah, kalau mau lebih menghayati silahkan diputar~ Rossa feat Afgan - Kamu yang kutunggu

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei

Lagunya juga bukan punya saya~

 **Yang Kutunggu**

Manusia ditakdirkan berpasang-pasangan. Setiap orang punya jodoh masing-masing dan setiap orang hanya tinggal bersabar menunggu jodohnya datang sambil memantaskan diri untuk menyambutnya.

Dulu kita pernah bersama, aku menikmatinya. Bagaimana aku berada di dekatmu, bagaimana aku menjahilimu, dan bagaimana aku menyimpan perasaanku untukmu, aku benar-benar menyukainya. Dan aku benar-benar mencintaimu.

Aku tidak pernah benar-benar mengungkapkan bahwa mencintaimu, tapi kamu bisa merasakannya. Saat aku menatapmu dalam-dalam, saat aku tersenyum lembut padamu yang bahkan aku tidak tahu apakah aku pernah memberikan senyuman itu kepada orang lain. Aku yakin, kamu dikirim Tuhan untuk menjadi pasanganku. Sampai saat ini aku masih menjaga hatiku untukmu.

Kamu tahu? selama aku memantaskan diriku ini dan mengejar cita-citaku, tidak kutemukan wanita seperti dirimu. Wanita yang aku nyaman berada didekatnya dan berbicara panjang lebar mengungkapkan apa yang kurasakan. Aku percaya kamu

Dan aku tahu, aku dulu tidak sebaik yang orang-orang pikirkan bukan juga sebaik yang kamu pikirkan. Aku punya banyak kekurangan walaupun aku pintar dan cerdas. Tapi kamu tidak mempersalahkan hal itu bahkan kau menyebutku orang yang baik dan akan selalu mendukungku. Aku percaya itu dan kamu membuatku makin mencintaimu.

Aku tidak akan sanggup berjalan lagi tanpa dirimu. Aku sudah terlalu lama memendam semua perasaan ini.

Aku rasa sekarang ini, aku sudah pantas untuk mengungkapkannya walaupun aku tidak tahu apakah dirimu sudah ada yang punya atau belum. Aku memandang jendela dari ruangan kantorku. Aku tersenyum, karena dari tempat ini aku terbiasa melihat kamu lewat setelah pulang dari laboratorium tempatmu bekerja, lengkap dengan jas lab yang masih melekat di tubuh mungilmu itu.

* * *

Ting Tong

Aku mendengar bunyi bel apartemenku, siapa yang sore-sore menjelang malam begini datang berkunjung?. Aku melangkahkan kakiku malas untuk membuka pintu, padahal hari ini libur dan aku sedang lelah sekali. Aku membuka pintu tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa disini kecuali kotak berukuran sedang berwarna merah dengan gambar hati di tengahnya. Aku mengambil kotaknya dan melihat tulisan 'AKA' di gambar hati tersebut. Merah ?. Aku membuka kotaknya dan mendapati sebuah syal berwarna ungu muda lalu aku mengambilnya. Terasa lembut di tanganku. Tapi kejutan ini belum berakhir, aku melihat dua buah foto. Aku rasa aku mengenalnya, sangat mengenalnya. Foto bangunan kelas 3-E dan foto jurang di belakang bangunan kelas. Ada kertas kasar yang tertempel disana, 'Maukah kamu menemuiku disini? Jangan lupa syalnya dipakai. Dari AK' . Jantungku berdegup kencang melihat inisial itu, pipiku merona panas. Aku tersenyum bahagia.

Aku bergegas pergi dari apartemenku menuju bangunan lama itu, walaupun aku lelah dan perjalanan akan sangat jauh. Ada seseorang yang menunggu disana.

Akhirnya aku sampai diatas bukit, nafasku sedikit terengah-engah. Aku bersitirahat sejenak sambil memegang batang pohon sampai aku sadar ada foto yang ditempel di pohon lain, tepatnya pohon didepan pohon yang sedang aku pegang. Aku mengambilnya, ada foto seseorang yang membelakangi kamera, berambut merah, berjas hitam dan pose tangan yang dimasukkan ke kantung celana, dia sedang menatap jauh ke depan di dekat jurang sana. Aku sangat mengenalnya

Ada kertas juga dibelakang foto tersebut, 'Semangat ! sebentar lagi kamu akan sampai. Kamu tidak kedinginankan ?'

Aku mempercepat langkahku saat aku menemukan lilin di tanah yang berada di samping kanan dan kiriku, lilin-lilin ini menjadi penerang jalan yang ku pijak. Sampai akhirnya aku berada dalam lingkaran lilin yang sangat terang. Aku melihat sebuah meja bunda dan dua buah kursi. Dan tentu saja, ada seseorang disana, masih menatap jauh ke depan di dekat jurang ini.

"Karma-kun?" aku mencoba memanggilnya.

Dia membalikkan badannya, potongan rambutnya berubah tapi raut wajahnya masih sama seperti dulu. Aku merindukkanmu Karma-kun.

Karma mendekat, aku bisa melihatnya tersenyum. Dia sekarang sangat tinggi dan aku sangat merasa sangat nyaman berada didekatnya, dan aku tidak khawatir.

"Apakah kamu kedinginan?" dia bertanya sekali lagi. Aku memegang syal yang dia beri dan menggeleng pelan.

Karma memegang tanganku, lalu dia berjongkok. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang berisi cincin perak bertahtakan berlian. Mataku memanas lalu air mataku pun tumpah.

"Maafkan aku membuatmu menunggu Karma-kun"

Karma langsung memelukku dan berkata "Tidak Okuda-san, kamu yang aku tunggu".

END

* * *

KARMANAMI lagi KARMANAMI lagi. ya yaudahlah yah. hehehe

ohh iya, saya penasaran gimana dengan kisah cinta anak2 kelas 3-E. setuju ?

Cukup deh.

Mind to Review ? review sangat diharapkan untuk saya sebagai booster sebelum ujian~ huhuhu *curhat /plak

ohh iyah, maafkan saya jika ada yg menunggu SIMP. ide buntu :'( maaf banget yah *bow*

Terima Kasih ^^


End file.
